


Enchanted

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [1]
Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for #156 "Enchantment" @ femslash100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #156 "Enchantment" @ femslash100.

Maybe it was her reaction to the magical sparks in the Enchanted Forest, or the loneliness of being trapped inside an RPG. Or maybe it was a natural feeling and not at all fabricated.

As Kotegawa chatted with Sairenji, her heart was all aflutter and an unfamiliar warmth poured through her body like liquid honey.

Sairenji was a gentle, caring and above all responsible soul, Kotegawa had always enjoyed her company, but now... her mouth went dry at her beauty.

Kotegawa was not careless enough to instantly yield to this feeling. She would observe it to see what it means.


End file.
